Youth of Thorns
A being created like many others during the vacation time in Tricore. His creator is Eleonares. A rather quiet, but nonetheless reckless young male that surely knows how to speak in a complicated manner. His words like his actions, altough, are pretty much straight forward despite the laced sentences - if you happen to break through his ever-smiling facade. When the Dark Kingdom of Cors'Guard still existed and reigned over by the Mistress of Hearts, he served her as her and the Duke of Black Tart's loyal Gardener and still holds the memories of them both fondly. During this time he was blinded by mindless obsession with being useful to his masters, guiding him towards madness after 'His Queen' had committed suicide. He was saved by the Soft Feathered Traveler of the Skies whom he promised to live on and find happiness. Being most often seen spending his days in peace, no one ever openly suspected him to be the Leader of The Council of Higher Beings or the Leader of both Velersawol and Niflcorheim Center. Despite being very well aware of his abilities and his allies' powers, he would rather lead his and their lives in tranquility and without unnecessary confrontations that would only sow misfortune in his eyes. Appearance Cors'Guard Appearance A young adolescent of average height and slender body build. Long white hair, loosened - hides his right eye under black bandages. Two thorned horns seem to grow from his head; here and there are hints of white little buds around them. The right horn seems to be damaged and had broken to a half. Niflcorheim Appearance A young adolescent of average height and slender body build. Middle Long white hair; long in the front and right side braided (the left is loose). Thorned horns seem to grow from his head, surrounded by red roses full in bloom. The right horn seems to be damaged and had broken to a half. Personality The Youth of Thorns is a man of smiles, airly in his behavior and always seeming to look at the bright side of life or at least, taking nothing harder than it should be. It can be seen as a facade he keeps, yet his words are always honest and he swears, that there was no lie ever coming from his lips. While he doesn't suspect anyone of evil intent, naivity is not one of his personality traits, but rather indifference. For him, everyone is on equal grounds and should be treated as such. His morality ideals ranges not from black to white, but more from "blue to orange, tie to bacon". History Cors'Guard The Mistress of Heart's loyal Gardener that fails not to be of use in battle with his trusty Twin Daggers. He has been given the task to spy onto the King of Thieves, but failed to overcome the other during a battle, which was then interrupted by the Mistress itself. Out of gratitude he offered her a hand, but not more did she than to send him off to a new task. Before he would know it, he told the Knight of Frost about the whereabouts of the Queen's castle as the other offered him to be a fellow, loyal and trustworthy comrade of the ice(They both share the affinity to ice). This ultimatively lead to the infilrtation of the Queen's castle and despair starting to overtake the woman's life- to the point of her stabbing her own heart with a sword. In a stir of rage and forlornnes the Youth of Thorns started his search to find the Queen a new heart, fruitlessly starting to attack anyone around him until the Traveler of the Skies stopped him, in the end even prevented the demon from taking his own life. After Wonderland has fallen, the Gardener parted ways with the Traveler, settled down to become "not more than your humble gardener". Niflcorheim Waking up to the days passing by with the human Kings and Queens falling and destroying eachother and everyone around them he found his own kin to be more fit to rule over the lands and thus the Council of Higher Beings was founded. Over the time he came to be the ruler of two sectors, defeated the MVPs and fulfilled all his Objectives with his comrades, who he treats like family. Along the way he met the Admiral of the Phantom Fleet, someone whose cold and dark disposition caused the Youth to fall back into Despair, remembering the guilt and pain about failing to protect his Queen. After leveling up to Lv3, he was visited by a Witch that offered him either to end his story now or start a new one. He chose the latter, which he then found regretting deeply, as it was revealed to part him forever from his home and (potential) love interest the Admiral. Fyr'stcercle During the first time he awoke, he found himself terribly confused upon awaking to this new land without remembering how he had traveled here. He was found by Meruru and Kohl whom he tried to ask for more information, but immediately caught himself to strive towards Icar and Periwinkle, the Creators and Counterparts of the Soft Feathered Traveler of the Skies and Little Miss Lavender Blue - his comrades in battle and member of the Council of Higher Beings. His second time awakening happened during the Chinese New Year festival. Once again he came to meet Icar (at that time in his Mature Form due the Envelope Event). Lace, or rather, the Confectionary Witch who was also a Guild Member of his happened to accompany them for a shorter time being. The third time was the shortest time he awoke so far and the one having the most impact on him. The Youth of Thorns met the Creator of The Admiral of the Phantom Fleet, Percival, promptly mistaking him for his lost thought friend and speaking aloud of his regrets. Currently, he made a deal with Eleonares Autumn, that he would not attack Percival again for that he would find a way to bind the demon to the world, in hopes that in the next Tricore, he would come along and meet his friend Admiral of the Phantom Fleet again. Relationships The Council of Higher Beings Traveler of the Skies - His friend and 'Hero'. He was the one to hinder the Youth from following after the Mistress of Hearts into death and also the cutting out and gathering of 'Hearts'. He became his 'Left Hand' in the Council and was the first one to join forces. Trickster of Never - The youth's friend and 'Right Hand' in the Council. Their friendship began with simple tours through the land and battling along side each other. Simple and Clean, without laced words he would never doubt the Trickster in whatever he does. Before leaving Niflcorheim, the Youth bestowed him the responsibility of his Garden and Mansion. Little Miss Lavender Blue The One who bears Dark Flames - Someone he views as a kind of younger sibling, that gets in to trouble more than it is necessary. The Keeper of Graves Crystal Work Rabbit Important Admiral of the Phantom Fleet Puppet of Satiuus Mistress of Hearts Wandering Storyteller Others & Brief Encounters Miss Fortune, Boy of Puppet String, King of Thieves, Crystal Work Rabbit, Lady March, Friendly Hatter, The boy who set the World aflame, Captain of the Eastern Winds, Prince of Winter, Prince of the Woodland, Maiden of Glass, Clever Cleaver Sapia, Travelling Hunter, Dreamer with the Starry Kaleidoscope Battle Style Close ranged combat; prefers to dash as one of the first towards the enemy to use the chain attack Double Blow + Second Strike. Abilities + Double Blow + Second Strike + Critical Boost Special: + Demon Bane Character Art Designs something.png|Original Character Design somethingelse.png|MOAR OLD DESIGNSSS somethingelse3.png|yeah idek I ran out of things to write something else4.png|making a gallery yeppp Misc Info *one of the red roses from his head were given to The keeper of graves, Admiral of the Phantom Fleet and Trickster of Never and still continue to exist despite him not being in the Storybooks anymore. Category:Tricore